


Запахи и шрамы

by somedy



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flogging, Squeak - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: есть вещи, которые не вытерпеть
Relationships: Delilah Copperspoon/Arnold Timsh
Kudos: 3





	Запахи и шрамы

**Author's Note:**

> по внутрикомандной заявке на порку, сплошной авторский сквик, полнейшее отсутствие духовных скреп
> 
> написано в 2к19 для команды Stealth Games  
,tnbyu - Aristan de Aristodeus Amadi

В первую очередь художник рисует лицо себе — мягкими кистями, щекочущими кожу. Киноварь — на тонкие губы, жженную кость — поверх ресниц, ее же — растушевать по векам. И напоследок — пройтись рукой по бледной шее, цепляя ногтями ключицы.

Далила терпеть не могла такое лицо. Безвкусное уродство, призванное подогнать внешность под нечто, ей самой непонятное. Таким цветам следовало бы вернуться на палитру, на губах и на ресницах они — нелепы и нежеланны.

Зеркало, потрескавшееся изнутри, как и его хозяйка, выводило крайне недовольное лицо: безвкусная раскраска, ввалившиеся щеки, нервные губы — и все это ради него. Осточертевшего Арнольда Тимша — пропахшего луком и скумбрией старикана — по глупости давшего волю чувствам и — алчности Далилы.

Его подцепить оказалось несложно. Хватило нескольких картин — в рамах китовой кости, с шершавыми неровными холстами, залитыми особой краской; последняя блестела лукаво, переливалась и не давала себя разгадать, меняя оттенки по настроению. Растертая с маслянистыми красками энергия Бездны вручила Далиле желаемое, но с оговорками — которые та, морщась, брезгливо стерла салфеткой.

Естественно краснеющие губы смотрелись приятнее, и, повторно царапнув шею, Далила растерла горячую кожу, попробовал ее растянуть, как будто пыталась стереть резко затянувшиеся вены. Сейчас она злилась гораздо сильнее — на себя, на то, чего она отчаянно жаждала, на надоедливого Тимша, на глупого Соколова, не понимающего намеки, и, конечно, на всю Башню Дануолла.

Чем больше ее трясло, тем холоднее становился взгляд, и словно вваливались щеки, обрисовывая скулы и, при улыбке, челюсть. Когда-нибудь череп проступит под кожей явственно, сдавая шероховатость кости и мелкие неровные зубы.

Далила глубоко вздохнула и провела по волосам с силой, точно пытаясь врастить их в череп. Следовало успокоиться и раздобыть мыслей на пару часов. Тимш должен явиться с минуты на минуту, и общество его успело осточертеть заранее. Наверно, на тысячу лет авансом.

Но он давал деньги — и с каждым днем все больше — водил ее на приемы, знакомил со цветом аристократии Дануолла и обещал представить императрице. С последним Тимш не торопился настолько, что растерял почти все симпатии Далилы и мог довольствоваться только терпением.

Но и того уже не хватало — иначе бы к красным губам без промедления добавились рубиновые серьги и строгого пошива сапоги на низком и практичном каблуке.

Наконец в двери заскрежетал ключ — спасительно-тупиковое предупреждение, — и Далила кое-как улыбнулась. Растягивать губы безо всякой искренности, смотреть сквозь Тимша и спешно забивать всем подряд голову — ритуал, с которым Далила так и не свыклась. Но все-таки она вышла навстречу и первой потянулась с объятьем. От Тимша привычно несло луком, дешевым бренди и чем-то старческим. То ли у него открылось недержание, то ли он наконец-то начал гнить.

Целовать его — слюнявого, слишком широко распахивающего рот — было отвратительно, но если он заговорит, то станет лишь хуже.

Его когда-то щегольский бежевый костюм покрылся рабочими струпьями: чернильными пятнами, бесчисленными складками — наверно, по штуке за каждую махинацию — и алмазными запонками, крепившимися в три ряда.

На фоне Далилы — в безупречном черном, украшенными невянущими цветами и лозами — Тимш выглядел убого. И ей это доставляло целую бездну удовольствия. Она предавалась этому ничтожному превосходству чуть ли не с благоговением, из-за чего, наверно, Тимш испугался ее чуть сильнее.

Его страх действовал почти как имбирное масло; и терпкая горечь оплела язык, сметая мерзкую слюну. Далила издала хриплый стон, прогнулась в узловатых руках и дернула за мятое жабо. Тимш, поддавшись, навалился, засопел и что-то выдохнул прямо в губы.

Далила почти жалела, что не подмешивала в помаду аконит. Вскоре, однако, придется — если старик еще раз плюхнется на колени. В его намерениях Далила не сомневалась: картины действовали безотказно, и стоило приложить себя — как Тимш купил ей апартаменты.

Небольшая трехкомнатная квартира — с огромными окнами, просторными балконами и грохотом, что доносился по ночам от моста Колдуин — покой в которой Тимш нарушал сугубо по расписанию. Далила особо не обставляла ее, не чувствуя себя хозяйкой, но если уж чего-то хотела — брала по максимальной ставке.

Полотна — только руки Соколова, скульптуры — изъятые из личной коллекции Бантинга, а мебель — сплошные заказы из Тивии. Мануфактуру и отрезы ткани она заказывала в Карнаке и требовала свежих бастиллианских фруктов.

Она ведь имела право брать лучший товар — даже без титула.

Вот и сегодня Тимша поджидали очередные счета, небрежно брошенные возле мольберта. Обтянутый холстом, прикрытый тяжелой бархаткой накидкой, подрамник врастал в треножник и накрывал половицы грузной тенью, почти сливавшейся с кроватью. На ней валялись неразобранные отрезы тканей, портновские ножницы и засушенные травы. Далила помнила, что худшее — для Тимша — упрятано под матрасом: резные костяные амулеты, обвязанные кожаными шнурами или подбитые под форму железных полумесяцев.

Уложенные на рассвете и спрыснутые травяным отваром — вербена, ятрышник, розовая вода, корица, — они почти не ощущались под тяжелым матрасом. Без них было не обойтись — страдающий от мужской слабости Тимш часами мог терзать тело Далилы, без результата и удовольствия. Устав от его грязных пальцев, лениво ковырявшихся в ее лоне, и отвратительно волосатых коленей, она решила себе помочь.

Подобрала к лицу краски — те самые, выпрашиваемые Тимшем; заговорила амулеты и кое-как сдержала характер.

Тимш ожидаемо повелся, схватил ее за ягодицы и снова попробовал в чем-то признаться.

— Сейчас мы делаем то, что угодно мне.

Далила прервала требовательно, чуть ли не шепотом, прижав к его губам палец. Тимш на мгновенье нахмурился, вжал голову в плечи, отчего его нос — хищный, крючковатый, напоминающий ястребиный клюв — едва не заклевал цветы на ее плечах. Далила сглотнула так шумно и раздраженно, что Тимш пожевал губы, съежился — и весь сломался.

Городской поверенный не знал ни одного закона, способного сравнять его с Далилой; не знал и подчинялся — слюнявый, уродливый, измятый под стать костюму.

От обвисшей на его животе и бедрах кожи, с налипающими пигментными пятнами, Далилу всегда тошнило, и в этот раз она толкнула Тимша к кровати одетым. Неловко дрыгнув ногами, он рухнул на покрывало — уиннидонский однотонный жаккард — и вцепился в помятое жабо. Сложный узел и кружева его сбили, истратили дыхание, и Тимш заходился кашлем — до тех пор, пока Далила не разделась до белья.

Сквозь открытое окно хлестал влажный ветер, перебивавший ленивое солнце, и Далила, поежившись, растянулась по правую руку от Тимша. Пахло от него дурно, открывшаяся — от закинутых за голову рук — область подмышек извергала пот.

Дышать ртом и улыбаться стало сложнее. Липкие блеклые волосы, с пробивающейся влагой, Тимш демонстрировал так беззастенчиво, что Далила снова убедилась: такие мужчины ей глубоко отвратительны.

— От тебя воняет, — холодно заявила она, отодвигаясь.

Морщить нос не потребовалось; Тимш словно не услышал и притянул за талию обратно. Прошелся губами по ее плечу и попробовал лизнуть шею, но Далила заставила отстраниться и повторила сказанное. Даже в трущобах воняло милосерднее, и стоило бы прогнать Тимша по Винному кварталу, прежде чем подпускать к себе.

От этой мысли Далила рассмеялась.

— Ты бы могла улыбаться почаще, — сказал Тимш. — Хотя бы мне.

— Как только появится подходящий повод, — вкрадчиво прошептала она. — Или, наоборот, исчезнет.

Намека Тимш не понял. С кряхтением повернувшись и опершись на руку, он попытался обвести контур губ Далилы. То ли из нежности, то ли стирая остатки помады — дожидаться она не стала: вновь опрокинула его на спину и пристроилась на бедрах, хватаясь за линялый ремень.

Похоже, быстрее будет загнать его в душ посредством секса.

— Я не уверен, что...

Далила хлестнула его по губам, зыркнула чуть ли не с яростью — и без того противно! — и принялась за дело. Терпела морщинистые руки, наминавшие ей бока, покорно сглатывала слюну, что капала с его белесого языка, и жмурилась все сильнее, пока он неумело мял ее груди. Левую, правую, прикладывался к соскам и терся носом о ключицы, пока ей вконец не надоело.

Пахучих прелюдий на сегодня достаточно.

Касаться белья Тимша не менее противно, чем вялого члена. Теплый, наверняка пропотевший, покрытый жесткими порослями, он долго сопротивлялся — вопреки пыхтению самого Тимша. Далила беззвучно чертыхалась, пытаясь понять, не перепутала ли она порядок амулетов, а под ее ладонью подыхал червь. Иначе думать было совсем тошно.

Спустя двойную смену рук что-то начало получаться. Блаженно закрыв глаза, Тимш расслабился, отдался ласкам Далилы, натиравшей его член с таким усердием, как сковороду пять лет назад — на кухне «Золотой кошки».

Далила еще раз сменила руки, прежде чем орган пустил смазку. Действие амулетов несправедливо задерживалось, а жухлый старческий живот, вздымавшийся навстречу, вызывал отвращение. Лицо ожидаемо перекосило, и ногти снова прошлись по шее — напоминая и отрезвляя.

Тимш заворчал, дернул бедрами и ущипнул ее за бок; ласково и очень по-старчески.

Далила зашипела, прогнулась в спине — остро жалея, что тазовые кости совсем не похожи на колья и в плечи Тимшу не вонзятся — и пережала член до возмущенного кашля. Тимш выпучил глаза, хотел было вцепиться ей в бока, но, остановленный похоже что страхом, забил кулаками по покрывалу.

Больные перепуганные конвульсии подействовали на Далилу: хватка ослабла почти сразу; и бледное лицо тронуло самодовольством.

Крутанув головой, будто бы отбрасывая пряди, она буквально краем глаза выцепила кусок неба за окном — бледно-серый, с пробивающимся солнцем — и замерла. Не скованный завистью и болью воздух, конечно, был свободен — а ей придется терпеть, по-дурацки размалевывать лицо и...

От резкого шлепка по заднице ее передернуло. По бедру точно прошлась шлифовальная шкурка — с пятью пальцами и выводком пигментных пятен. Тимш хрипло застонал, невнятно вытолкнул пару слогов и шлепнул ее снова, пытаясь вцепиться в ягодицу, будто в очередной надел. Его член ощутимо привстал, увлажнился, опасно пульсируя под ладонью.

Напрасно.

Шлепки — сухие и сдавленные — отозвались не в заднице, а выше. Белесые, почти втянувшиеся шрамы по пояснице шли вровень с желтеющими синяками. Поверх нижних ребер и на границе с ягодицами — повторные отметины, темнее и глубже. Нащупать их могла только Далила, но...

Тимш прошел точно по шраму — она это чувствовала — и вовремя не остановился. Его игривость и сопение сработали молниеносно. Последний расшатанный болт сплюнуло на пол — и Далила ударила его точно в грудь. В сердце или нет — не видела, не прицеливалась, просто вонзила костяшки так глубоко, как только смогла.

Кровать под Тимшем заскрипела, его вдавило в матрас, и он захрипел. Глаза выпучил, вытолкнул изо рта язык — и получил по кадыку, зайдясь затяжным кашлем. Стариковским, луковым.

Гавкающим — и на мгновение показалось, что под дрожащими бедрами хрипел облезлый и измученный пес.

Далила, шумно задышав, столкнула себя на пол, ударилась локтями, но кулаки сжала быстрее, жестче. Почти прозрачная метка Чужого забилась под кожей, призывая... Добить Тимша? Подчинить иначе? Измучить также, как прошлое саму Далилу?

От последнего варианта сквозь стиснутые губы прорвался сочувствующий смех, и Далила, представив, как жалко она выглядит с обнаженной грудью и липкими ладонями на фоне дорогого ковра, заставила тело подняться. Потерла локти и, бросив на Тимша быстрый взгляд, вновь оделась. Креповая ткань на раздраженной коже села плохо, казалось, пытаясь вогнать складки точно в шрамы.

Хрипевший за спиной Тимш затихал, поскрипывая кроватью, пытался заговорить, но спотыкался на первой же букве. Далилу это не устраивало; она расправила плечи, нахмурилась и прошептала:

— Полагаю, на сегодня достаточно.

Безучастно, лениво, без намека на сожаление. От взбрыкнувших под шрамами воспоминаний Далила задрожала, напрасно обхватывая себя руками. Выдирать холод из сердца Бездна еще не научила, оставив ей неуемную боль и кисти, пляшущие по холстам.

Тимш снова заскрипел кроватью — похоже, все же поднялся — прочистил горло и прильнул сзади. Он старался быть мягким, заботливым, но трясся похлеще Далилы; и его поддержка звучала совсем уж паскудно.

— Я скоро принесу тебе лучшие жемчуга Империи. Со дня на день прибудет корабль из Саггунто, везущий целую шкатулку камней. Мне обещали, что они будут темнее самой ночи.

— Ты больше не должен так делать, — отстраненно сказала Далила. Она глядела в окно невидящими глазами, почти не моргая; и жилка на приоткрытой шее билась наравне с пульсом. Впустую, сдавая Далилу безмолвно-равнодушным стенам.

— Делать что, моя дорогая? — мягко переспросил Тимш, осмелившийся клюнуть губами ее плечо, точнее, плетение из роз и листов плюща. — Я хотел как лучше. И для тебя, и для меня.

Его заискивающий тон сейчас Далилу ни капли не радовал, и ей потребовалось немало сил, чтобы прогнать его без злости, но с обидой. Залегший во рту хинный привкус заставлял безудержно сглатывать, словно вся вонь от Тимша стекла ей прямо в глотку.

И стоило ему наконец уйти, как ее вырвало — прямо на дорогой, расшитый вручную ковер. Дорогой, купленный по наветам леди Бойл — «У императрицы точно такой же!» — ворс стерпел покорнее, чем сама Далила Тимша; и, проведя ладонью по чистому участку, она едва не разрыдалась.

От накатившей мерзости хотелось схватиться за кисти и, грубо лепя хаотичные пятна — все сплошь любимая Тимшем киноварь! — изуродовать холст. Глубокие быстрые мазки, слой за слоем, пока наконец краска не взмолится, стекая к ногам.

Далила терпела Тимша, поскольку без него ей не вскарабкаться до приглашения в Башню. Без Тимша все придется начать с начала: с тщетных попыток расколоть Соколова и жульничества с краской — чтобы найти очередного благодеятеля. Возможно, от него бы несло чуть меньше; и облезлый пес, скалящий изломанные чернеющие зубы, стерся бы — из воображения, памяти и с кровати.

Но хуже всего было то, что даже без Тимша пес не уйдет, а просто сменит окрас и челюсть. Он, будучи горечью и злобой, Далилу не отпустит; и будет хлестать, пока она не сдастся — или не добьется цели.

Шмыгнув носом, на удивление беспомощно, Далила поднялась и, бросив поверх рвоты забытое Тимшем жабо, шагнула к мольберту. Ей следовало успокоиться. Собрать новую палитру — от свинцовых белил к охре и умбре — и выкинуть всю киноварь.

Теперь от нее будет всегда нести потом, как и от выцветших шрамов — отчаянием выброшенной на улицу девчонки.

Она же сейчас стояла, расчерчивала ногтем холст, прикидывая, как быстро уволит стражников, которым придется вспомнить, что каждый из них порол не поломойку и не бродяжку. И стоит ли ей вернуть удары?

Далила считала каждый — взяла она двойку и с Тимша — ведь первая дочь императора имеет право на месть.

На месть и, конечно, на личную справедливость.


End file.
